Last Escape
by Zephigirl
Summary: While Luke is on boar the Death Star completing a secret mission for the Rebel Alliance, his presence is detected.


**Last Escape**

The repetitive ringing of alarms filled the air. Luke was on the run again. This wasn't the first time he was escaping from the perilous clutch of Darth Vader. He kept running through the Imperial Cruiser until he came to a door way. He pushed the fairly large button to open it. Nothing happened. Something was defiantly wrong. Luke began to panic as he heard the footsteps of dozens of Storm Troopers approaching him. He had to think quick or he was as good as rancor slop. He gave the panels a small kick. Stupid thing! Luke thought to himself.

Seconds later the artificial voice of male answered back. "This is a Code Red lockdown. Please enter your ID code to pass." He looked around the door activation panels hoping that there might be an emergency button, but as he'd expected there were none. He entered random numbers and letters, but none of them worked. On his last attempt he punched DARTHVADER into the keyboard. Nothing happened. "I'm doomed!" Luke whispered to himself.

Chsss. With a hiss the door opened. It took look a moment for Luke to realise what just happened, but the sharp, whining sound of blaster guns brought him into the real world. There before him stood about forty to forty-five Storm Troopers. Standing there at the front of these gleaming white soldiers stood the dark Sith lord, Darth Vader. Luke pulled out his lightsaber and was annoyed at himself for not remembering it when he was at the door. But then again it would've taken a long time to cut his way through blast door material.

"Once again another member of the Rebel Alliance will die today." Vader's deep voice and heavy breathing interrupted his thinking. "I don't know when they're going to stop trying." This time he talked almost as if he was to himself. At this moment Luke realised that the emperor was lost in thought and that this was the right time to make for it. He activated his lightsaber and with quick, but graceful movements sliced through the armour and bodies of the nearest storm troopers.

This Imperial squadron was caught by surprise. Eventually when the rest of the Storm Troopers came to realise what had just happened they began to fire their blaster guns. Luke was not yet a full Jedi, but had the basic requirements of a beginner. So deflecting multiple laser bolts wasn't that hard. He slowly moved backwards deflecting the deadly laser bolts until he came to another door way. "Get him before he escapes!" shouted Vader. This time Luke only had to push one button. Once he was on the other side he locked it and ran towards the docking ports.

He ran towards the first docking port entrance. There was no ship there, but there were about seven Imperial officers. Each of them armed with their own miniature blaster gun. Luke stood there, hopping that none of them had heard the doors silent hiss. After a few seconds when the officers had heard the door open and close but had not seen anyone come through they turned around. All they saw was a closed door. Each officer wondered to themselves if the others also heard it.

When one of the Imperial officers gathered up enough courage to ask his colleagues if they also heard the door open they all relied with a yes. Curious about this mysterious case three of them went to check out what the problem was. Once the officers were in the passage they heard another door closing, but this time they also saw a brown wampa leather boot going through the door way as it closed. Each of the officers pulled out their own tiny blaster guns and sneaked towards the second docking port entrance. Nobody out of the thousands of beings on this Imperial Cruiser wore brown footwear. The boots here were black, not brown.

Luke was running towards the X-Wing star fighter when the sound of blaster bolts cut through the silence. Running forward but looking behind him, Luke saw three Imperial officers firing away at him. Luke tried to dodge the laser bolts as he pulled out his lightsaber. He deflected a few laser bolts that bounced back strait towards the enemy. Luckily for the officers, the reflected laser bolts hit the control panels for the door which lacked and shut it down. Luckily for Luke, the Imperial officers were on the other side of the blast door. Luke sprinted to the X-Wing and climbed in. He strapped in and put all the appropriate gear on.

As he took off the cruiser let five or so tie-fighters loose. Each of them armed with some of the best Imperial pilots the emperor had to offer. So the chase began. Luke flew as fast as he could towards Rebel Alliance's base ship. While doing so he had to tell the base to enter light speed as soon as he boarded and dodge fatal bolts of laser from the tie-fighters behind him.

When Luke approached the base ship he ordered the pilots to start closing the entrance doors. "But Skywalker" the pilot replied, "you won't make it in time!"

"Trust me, I will" Luke answered with determination. Hearing the concentration and determination in Luke's voice made the pilot do what was asked of him. He flicked multiple red, blue and green switches. Eventually he doors started to close.

Luke saw this and he instantly knew he had to speed up. When the door was only a few meters from closing completely and Luke dying from the impact, he added more fuel to the engine. This gave him the extra boost he needed. Luke came skidding into the docking port nearly taking out a few of the staff. Head spinning, he got out of the X-Wing when it stopped flying across the floor. Soon after he heard the loud noise that entering light speed made. He was still alive and those tie-fighters were nowhere near him now. The mission may not have been completed but he would have deal with that another day.

-

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I think I might write a sequal, but I need tips and ideas, so please review!


End file.
